Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such an autonomous vehicle (AV) typically includes one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The AV can use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if the sensors sense that the AV is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle can navigate around the obstacle. The AV can operate in various weather and lighting conditions, such as, but not limited to, days, nights, good visibility conditions, and/or reduced visibility conditions.